Shocker for the Family
by Zuzu136
Summary: Hermione Granger never liked family gatherings. She was always plain bookworm with no business ambitions, her cousins always more perfect than her. That image is going to change soon! It is not original idea, there are few similar stories in here, believe me, I know. But it was stuck in my head for long time and I gave it a go. One-shot! Reviews are welcome.


**AN: One of not so original one-shots, about family reunion and changed Hermione. I hope you will like it! I know you love Dramione ;)**

**Thanks to my dear friend Lulu there should be less mistakes as in my other works, but English is not my first language, so if you find any major error let me know! ;) **

** Review!**

"Mum... Do I really have to?" Hermione Granger whined. She was sitting in her bedroom, where her mother was packing a small suitcase for her, in a mother-daughter bonding fashion. Hermione knew she was being childish and whiny, but after everything she had been through in the past, she was just not excited about the family reunion.

"Yes, you do, young lady. You were rarely present during your Hogwarts years, then you were busy working for Ministry of Magic and as that had not been enough, you dived into that business of yours. I've made excuses for your absence long enough; you weren't present at our family reunion since the one that took place right after your graduation!" Helen Granger said with finality in her voice.

Hermione knew her mother was right. She was avoiding these reunions as a plague. During school she was luckily tucked away in Scotland for most of the Stenson family gatherings. Then there was the war, followed by her busy schedule to repair damages. being a role-model as a brain of the Golden Trio and working with the Ministry did not provide her with much free time, either.

Hermione finished her education at Hogwarts with the highest score in last century and immediately started to work at the Magical Law department. She worked closely with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in remodelling old outdated discriminating laws and decrees. Hermione could not tell any of these things to her muggle relatives. She was considered always a bookworm, librarian-in-making, with no real future in her family's eyes. Especially, her mother's side. They always said, she was no good business material. Ironically enough, after her work at Ministry was done she joined the fastest blossoming enterprise in the Wizarding world and became a Head of the division, specializing in adapting muggle technologies for magic folk.

"Now put that beautiful dress on and we must be on our way," Hermione sighed again, but did what she was told to. The reunion would take place in one of the golf clubs on the coast, not so far away but still an hour ride from their new home. After the war, when Hermione went to Australia to retrieve memories of her parents, she found out that they, as a Wilkins, sold their old house. Hermione was sad, because they had had nowhere to return, but luckily enough, they soon found quite a mansion with vast gardens, which her mother always longed for, near Brighton.

"Dad, are you trying to make them jealous? Again?" Hermione asked with a smile, when she stepped outside the house. Her father, Henry Granger, laughed and sat on the driver's seat of their brand new Maserati Quattroporte. It was not a well-known fact that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, came from a wealthy family.

Grangers were quite known business men in the muggle world, for instance, Hermione's uncle, Joseph was a successful broker on London Stock Exchange Stock Exchange. Her father was one of the exceptions in his career choice for becoming a dentist. Stensons, her mother's family, were mostly lawyers specialized in big commercial lawsuits, with a vast portfolio of investments as well. The union of the families via the marriage was quite an event. But the rivalry remained. Every time, men were trying to show off faster cars, more successful investments or bigger offices. Women tended to praise the children's achievements, better events they attended or more expensive holidays they had been to. And Hermione hated it. She was never one to talk up her achievements, and with the International Statute of Secrecy, she could not reveal her part in the Wizarding world.

"Here we go! All right, sweetheart?" Henry asked when he had pulled over at the driveway of a prestigious golf club. Hermione just nodded. She could already picture the looks she would receive from her relatives.

"Ah, there you are, Helen! We were wondering, when you will show up!" greeted Peter, Hermione's uncle, with false joviality. In fact, he was fuming on the inside, because Henry Granger came on the best and fastest car. Again. He was outrun by a mere dentist. Again.

"Hi, brother, how are you? And where is the rest of your family?" asked Hermione's mother. She was not so pleased with her snobbish relatives, especially her brother. Peter was always trying to show her that she and her husband were insignificant besides him.

"Ah, they are resting in their rooms, let's go inside and check you in," he ushered the Grangers into the vast lobby hall with dark marble floor and modern interior.

"We are staying together in one of the apartments, Hermy will be sharing a room with my sweet Silvia, ok?" Peter said and asked the receptionist for the keys for them. It left no time to argue about the arrangements. Hermione was silently seething with anger, not only over the accommodation, but also over the hideous nickname, as well. She needed to get her temper in check. Her cousin Silvia was one of the most annoying persons on the planet. She always gloated over how much prettier, better educated and richer she was than everybody else in her generation, especially Hermione. None of it was actually true, but her parents, and mostly uncle Peter, encouraged her tantrums. During Hermione's childhood, it was one of the biggest blows for her self-confidence. And now she was about to share a room with this spoiled wench? This event was getting ridiculous.

"Just smile and nod, just smile and nod, you can't hex them," Hermione prep-talked herself. She was trying to pretend that this was simply another business dinner, where everybody was staring at her with superiority. She had enough practice in that department.

The reunion consisted of the only-family dinner and a after party with family friends and associates the next evening. For Hermione, this family dinner was worse than anything else she faced in recent years. Her father was giving her understanding and encouraging stares, her mother pointedly tried to highlight some of Hermione's achievements, facts altered in sake of the muggle relatives.

"So Hermy, tell us what are you up to?" Silvia asked with malicious smile, knowing that the nickname would rile Hermione up. "At the last reunion, we were told by your sweet mother that you were working for the government? Some sort of secretary, I recall?" she added. Hermione clenched her fists and reminded herself that drawing up her wand was not a good idea. Everybody around the table stilled and started listening. They were mostly curious, what kind of a woman Hermione was. The more observant members of family noticed changes in her. The once shy and bookish persona was now replaced by this mysteriously silent Hermione. Hermione told herself not to be offended by anything that could possibly be thrown at her. She was about to reveal the part of her personality that her family had never seen before.

"If you call an external consultant for minister and the person responsible for the proposals of new laws a secretary, then I suppose I was one," Hermione drawled off with a smirk on her face. People perked up a little, no-one had expected that. "You remember the antidiscrimination law from two years ago? I was working on that one. I still do it from time to time, but I am in business now," she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of the champagne. It was true. The current Prime Minister worked with the Minister of Magic on some laws that ensured compatibility of both worlds' legal systems. These laws were made to ensure that businessmen were able to go public with their enterprises in both worlds and even under the same brand.

For the rest of the dinner Hermione tried to become invisible, and she succeeded. Her cousins were boisterously describing their studies at university, their unimportant jobs that their parents provided them with and their travels around the world. Hermione was feeling mostly pity for their parents' bank accounts. She evaluated quickly that she was the only financially independent woman in the family and even her male cousins were dependant on their fathers. She left as early as she could and fell asleep quite peacefully.

If the family dinner the previous night was a lavish affair, the current party was outright opulent. Stensons invited most of their friends and business associates, just to show how popular the family was. Everybody was keen on presenting their perfect children and perfect life. Hermione was once again seated near Silvia, this time with several of her cousins, inwardly counting seconds till the dessert was over and she could talk to someone who actually possesses brains.

"Vera! Glad you are finally here! I am bored out of my mind!" Silvia exclaimed and hugged her friend. Bleach blonde in highly inappropriate dress showed up at their table. Waitress just took their dessert dishes away. Silvia and Vera were team from the Hell for Hermione. They were constantly gossiping, spreading rumours and letting Hermione know how boring and inferior she was.

"Ah, Silvi, so glad to see you again! It was ages since our last shopping spree! And who's this? All-mighty little Hermy showed her big teeth again?" Silvia laughed maliciously at her friend's joke. Both of them waited Hermione to back away with her head down and go hide behind her parents, as she did in the past. But Hermione now had better training, even the most arrogant Slytherins loved to bicker with her, because she was always able to find a witty remark. Hermione straightened up a little, in intimidating manner.

"Careful there, if you lean more, everybody here will think that you are a common whore and not the first-class-escort you are trying to be," Hermione whispered and saluted them with raised glass of champagne. Then she leaned back and scanned the room for someone worth her time. The Hell duo was stunned only for a minute and went back to their gossips.

"Hey princess, long time no see, how are you?" asked masculine voice from behind her. Hermione turned and hugged her only bearable cousin Martin.

"Hey Marty, what are you doing in between the horde of Stensons?" Hermione asked clearly surprised. Martin was a Granger and he was rarely seen at this kind of events.

"I couldn't resist once I knew you would be here. Besides, I've accepted a job with Andrew, he invited me," Martin grinned. Andrew Stenson was another of her mother's brothers and he was running a very successful Stemson's law office. Having Martin work on the management aspect of the business was not a bad move, from what Hermione heard, he was really capable manager with the knack for the problem-solving.

"Have you heard? One of the Glamour most eligible bachelors showed up!" Vera squealed behind Hermione, who cringed at the tone.

"No way! It was in the latest edition! I was so disappointed that daddy was not associated with any of them! Do tell, which one?" Silvia inquired. Hermione was waiting for Martin to return with their drinks.

"That handsome black one, what was his name? Ah, I know, Zabini! He apparently has some business with your uncle," Vera explained. That piqued Hermione's attention.

"He is cute! But he is always seen in the public with the blonde hottie, Draco Malfoy. You reckon he is gay?" Silvia went on. Hermione chuckled at the thought. If only Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God himself could hear this conversation!

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. They seem inseparable. That may explain, why they are so bloody perfect, even though they were seen with females too," Vera thought aloud. They mused about the idea some more. Hermione giggled and made a mental note to tell the aforementioned duo about this conversation and accusations later. Hermione welcomed Martin back and resumed their conversation.

"Oi, Granger, come here!" Andrew Stenson shouted from across the hall. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"He probably means me, but you can never be sure," Martin beckoned and lead their way across the empty dance floor. Hermione's long silver dress with daring slit and revealing back was eye-catching. Martin put a hand on her lower back and leaned to her.

"You are quite a tease tonight," he whispered. Hermione just winked at him playfully. Her observant skills and war reflexes were ever present and she was very aware of the stares she received. She knew what effect she could have on men, she was in top form and her pose screamed confidence, aristocracy even. People were naturally intrigued.

"There you are! Martin, let me introduce you to Mr. Zabini, he is about to start business with us," uncle Andrew said when they approached. Martin shook hands with him and with Zabini as well. Something about the bloke was making him guarded a little.

"I am? I don't believe we have agreed on it yet," Zabini laughed good naturelly and sent a hardly noticeable glance towards Hermione.

"Ah, it is merely a paperwork. Let me introduce you to my niece, Hermione Granger," Andrew continued without missing a beat. He was always so sure about himself, he was inclining to think that his proposals were one-of-the-lifetime deals, something you simply can not decline.

"No need Mr. Stenson. Granger," he barely nodded his head in curtly greeting. ´Two can play this game,´ Hermione thought.

"Zabini," she drawled and smirked.

"You two met?" asked her uncle surprised. To him Hermione was merely a little girl with her nose always in books. He never paid her any attention, this reunion was no exception. He noticed she changed, but it was something insignificant to him.

"You can say that," Hermione smiled timidly, at least it looked like that. Only Martin noticed that there was something more in the staring contest Zabini and his favourite cousin were having.

"Dance with me," it was not a question, rather an order. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"The dance floor is empty, Mr. Zabini," she mocked him.

"Then we will have the full attention of the spectators, Miss Granger," he replied smoothly and smirked down at her. Even her high heels were no match for his tall frame.

"If you insist," she put her hand into his palm. He led her to the centre of the floor and waited for the right tone to start the waltz.

"Blaise, what the fuck you are doing? And since when are we going to make business with Stensons?!" she started as they began moving in synch with the tune. Their moves were graceful, as if they were dancing professionally. Many of the Stenson family members couldn't believe their eyes. This was little Hermy, the girl with bushy hair, big teeth and book in her hand? The shy and easily scared one?

"Now I am dancing," he smiled cheekily. When he looked around the surprised faces he was pleased with himself, especially when the younger women around were sending death glares to Hermione. It was always his pleasure to raise few eyebrows and start some rumours. It was a game for him, the game he knew how to play.

"Don't get all smart on me, why are you here?" she inquired. Blaise sighed.

"Well, as you know we have gone public in muggle world as well, you were the one running that transition after all. And your family seems to be interested in investing. Our shares had sky-rocketed up for several weeks on stock market, the value of the incorporation still haven't hit its top. It is only natural to invest in us," he explained.

"Ugh, why do we have to be so good?" she sighed.

"Admit it, Mia, there is nothing more you want than to tell them! Remember, I know you!" he laughed at the death glare she sent him. It was true, he knew her. Even better than Harry and Ron, who once knew the real her. She could never have an intellectual conversation with her best friends. She still loved them dearly, they were like brothers to her, even after the break up with Ron, but they could never rival her in intellectual area, understand the business or her family background. Then the "eighth" year at Hogwarts came, Head girl badge and Blaise as a Head boy, together with his blonde twin Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly enough, she found herself in much closer relationship with the two of them than she ever dreamed of.

"Yeah, yeah. Do I have to prepare myself for some more surprises?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Uhm, I might have mentioned where I am going to Draco," he answered sheepishly. Hermione only sighed. She expected something like this to happen since she told her friends the reason why she can't attend the customary Saturday get-together party. The song ended and neither of them was keen on dancing salsa, so they retreated to their previous spot, where uncle Andrew had a conversation with Hermione's parents now.

"Mrs. Granger, pleasure as always, you look beautiful tonight," Blaise greeted Hermione's mother and kissed her hand in old-fashioned manner. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was always the charmer.

"Mr. Granger, how are you?" he asked towards Henry Granger.

"Not bad Blaise, what brings you here? Mione never mentioned that you would be here," replied Henry and shook hands.

"Well, my intentions were merely business-like," smiled Blaise.

Hermione scanned the room and noticed a blonde head on the other side of the room. She smirked. She may have not expected this, but she is going to exploit what was given to her. This kind of opportunity is not one to waste.

Hermione excused herself, Blaise giving her knowing wink. She wandlessly casted notice-me-not charm on herself. Her movements were smooth as she walked through the crowd. People were mingling, her dance with Blaise attracted more pairs to the dance floor, not that she really cared if the party was entertaining.

Hermione approached the group of people that surrounded the figure of Draco Malfoy. He was well known heir in both worlds now, with many connections and almost unlimited resources. His company, Malfoy Inc. had earned in place in most admired companies in less than six months. The company was quite successful before, with many subsidiaries, but it became widely known only after they merged with one big telecommunication company. In this party, full of affluent businessmen, it is only natural he received the attention instantly.

"Hey Silvia, sweetheart, let me introduce you to Draco Malfoy. Draco, may I call you Draco, right? This is my darling daughter, Silvia Stenson. She is studying at York university, philosophy," Miranda Stenson introduced them in familiar way, as she has known him long before. Hermione silently snickered at the distasteful glance Draco gave the pair of them, immediately replaced by cool mask of indifference.

"Hey handsome," Silvia drawled as she came closer, Vera in her tow. Draco regarded them with an up-down stare. Silvia moved closer and pouted her lips a little, flirtatiously. Draco tensed. He knew this kind of women and avoided them like a plague. It was the same type that tried to follow him everywhere- gold-diggers with no real passion or opinions. Draco preferred challenge, not obedience when you show them your golden credit card. For the sake of Grangers relatives he now stayed put.

"Pleasure, but I'll be on my way. I am looking for someone," Draco tried to stay cool and polite, even when the duo invaded his personal space.

"Don't be silly, sweetie, we are better company," Vera placed a hand on his arm and giggled. Draco looked down at the hand and sneered. His trademark Slytherin-glare was in place. The temperature seemed to drop around them. Vera unconsciously took a step back. Hermione was having another Christmas.

"Darling, why don't you go with us, we are fun!" Silvia stated and Draco looked like he was about to give in. It was obvious Silvia didn't take a hint. Her mother Miranda was pleased that her daughter can coax men like Malfoy. Their interaction attracted attention of the hall full of guests. Draco eyed the two once again, in purely aristocratic manner.

"I don't want to know you, or your trashy girlfriend, and I definitely don't want to go anywhere with you. I'm looking for my CEO," he drawled in bored fashion.

"And who that might be? Mr. Zabini?" asked Miranda, as she tried to diffuse a little tension and avert attention from her bright red daughter. Hermione choose that moment to uncast the charm on her and stepped nearer. ´Oh, this will be sooo good,´ she thought.

"No, Hermione Granger," that was a bombshell no-one expected. Hermione's parents and Blaise were snickering in behind.

"What? Boring Hermy?" asked Silvia outraged. "But she is...she is..." obviously she was at lost of words.

"I am what, dearest cousin? Ah yeah, bossy prude, as you kindly told me in the morning," Hermione interrupted with devilish smile. Most of the relatives gave Silvia disapproving stares. In Stensons family, you can think what you want but never voice anything than compliments.

"Hey love, I was looking for you," Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around her petite torso.

"I know," Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You two are together?" asked someone from the crowd.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He may not be as vicious as his father used to be, but the intimidating techniques that were drilled into him, created a dangerous aura around him. Hermione simply snuggled more into him embrace. She never imagined that her once tormentor could ever be her safe harbour.

"But she is boring!" Silvia blurted out.

"Watch it, it is my fiancée you talking about," Draco's voice was suddenly dangerously low. That statement caused havoc. Hermione's aunts and uncles were positively jealous of the Grangers union with such an influent name as Malfoy's. Her cousins couldn't believe it. Draco was tall, incredibly handsome aristocrat! Hermione smirked. She was positive that she was picking up Draco's habits.

"Yes, we are getting married, some time in the future. Don't worry Silvia, you won't be invited. I am an ugly bookworm after all, it will be only a small affair," Hermione stated. Everyone who knew something about Malfoy´s was sure about one thing- no event is a small affair for them, ever.

Draco then excused them, waved at Blaise and Hermione's parents and led her out. The hall remained mostly silent, her relatives in stupor or seething.

While they were waiting for their car, Draco wrapped his arms from behind her and leaned. "I love your Slytherin side, it is a major turn-on," he whispered huskily into her ear.


End file.
